Talk:Aang vs. Danny Phantom/@comment-118.101.195.236-20150516103755/@comment-5210173-20150709014050
Dude, you couldn't possibly be any more wrong, and I'll explain you step by step where you stand wrong First of, let's start with the most important: danny is SUPERHUMAN, aang is merely a HUMAN. He has elemental poers, but he is still a HUMAN. Normal lightning can kill him, a ghost ray that can do more damage will do worse. And a single punch from Danny that can knock out giant dragons and monsters over 50 foot tall will knock him dead. Aang will win. For starters, Danny is stronger at baseline and his intangibility will help get through most of Aang's elemental attacks. Correction, his intangibility will help him get through ALL of Aang's attacks However, Danny's brawling style isn't exactly perfect for someone who has mastered four types of long range fighting styles, Aang also has better martial artist skills '' Right, because you can overcome multi ton level strength. It doesn't matter how good aang is fighting, his lower strength makes it a non-factor. Best he can do is stick to his airbender evasive style to avoid getting knocked. Besides, you speak like he has never fought. For anyone who watches the show carefully, is evident he becomes a excellent free style fighter. If their strenght level were the same, aang's skills would be important. But is not the case. If he connects a blow, danny wouldn't feel it, or he can simplygo intangible. Besides, even bruce lee himself said that even a master will fail ig he is artack with a blow that hs no history, one he's never seen, meaning Danny's personal style is match. ''and Danny's other ectoplasmic powers are evenly matched up with Aang's bending skills. Ok, no offense, but you are being absurd here. The ability to manipulate elements is INSIGNIFICANT next to his ghost powers which are vsatly wider than his. I mean his energy blasts can destroy ghosts, even metal, he's got ghost shields that can block an form of attack, even elemental attacks, ice powers he can use to create ice and freeze people with a single snow ball or even create an explosive snow ball, and use cold energy shields for any fire based attack. Not to mention he has the ability to fly side by side with a space shuttle, meaning speedblitz is a given. But Aang's power for each application of bending is just too refined and versatile for Danny to contend with. Now is clear to me you've never seen danny phantom all the way through. Like he hasn't mastered each and evry single one of his pwoers. Well, let me tell you, you're wrong. Danny is as skilled or even more so than Aang with his powers. In fact, aang wasn't even a full master for the end of the show and in the comics he still has issues with them, whereas Danny was able to learn how to use his basic powers in only a few months and almost every new power as the moment he got them. Even his ghostly wail he was able to use it with little backslash after he got it. And how could aang ever withstand a power like that? With his Ecto-Suit, Danny will make things harder for baseline Aang, but when Aang goes into his Avatar State, he will be dead. Really? Listen to yourself. The ecto-Skeleton makes him 100 fold stronger. His smallest ghost ray is nearly on the same level as a nuclear explosion. And his ghost shield whic can easily take his attack even with avatar state, is 100 time stronger meaning he can withstand all his ttacks. And how can aang attack what he can't see? Not to mention that Aang was more agile with airbending. Yet, his agiliry doesn't go beyond human levels, whereas Danny's agility and reflexes are superhuman. '' Although, this is still a close fight, but the winner is Aang.'' no, the winner is Danny without need of any power up. Even with the comet, Aang still can do nothing againt his intangibility, shapeshifting/body splitting which he has used to avoid fire attacks. His energy blast which can kill any human, he can even freeze him from the inside out.